


Musashi Miyamoto Headcanons

by jesswritesimagines



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Multi, Reader-Insert, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:50:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: Headcanons involving Musashi Miyamoto x Reader. Includes platonic and romantic, and female, male, and nonbinary reader





	Musashi Miyamoto Headcanons

\- the two of you are exact opposites. honestly, it’s a wonder how you get along sometimes

\- Musashi always has something she wants to do, somewhere she wants to go with you. it can be overwhelming, especially as an introvert

\- surprisingly, she’s really chill about letting you take your time to get accustomed to stuff. if you get tired from socializing, she’ll leave a place with you just so you’re not alone

\- she gets that you need quiet time, and even though it’s not her cup of tea, she’ll leave you alone to chill while she’s does her own thing, usually training. if you ask her to stay with you, she’ll gladly do that, finding some way to entertain herself without disturbing you


End file.
